Remembrance A 911 Tribute
by B'Danya
Summary: Something I wrote while watching the news coverage of the anniversary of 9-11. Takes place during season one.


Disclaimer: I in no way own Earth: Final Conflict or any of the characters. They belong to Tribute Entertainment and (in the beginning) to Gene Roddenberry.

            A/N: I decided to write this on the one-year anniversary of the devastating terrorist attacks on the World Trade Centre and the Pentagon (may it never happen again) as a tribute. I didn't lose anyone there, but I know people who did. If you did lose someone there, my deepest regrets. Please, as you read this fanfiction, just remember how you felt that day. Now, onto the 'fic.

Remembrance 

**A Tribute to the Events of 9-11**

The mood in the shuttle was very sombre. Da'an looked around at the humans that served him in confusion. "Why is it that all of you are silent?" he asked quietly. His eyes focused on Boone, who was wearing a black suit with a dark grey shirt and a tie designed like the American flag. 

            Boone sighed. "I can only speak for myself about this, Da'an. I was just thinking about… what happened."

            Lili nodded, but continued to watch the controls. "You aren't the only one," she added quietly. Other than her quietness, the only sign that something was wrong was the black dress that she wore.

            "I am curious as to what did happen," Da'an stated inquisitively. 

            Sandoval cleared his throat before replying. "On September 11, 2001, there was a terrorist attack on the World Trade Centre. Terrorists hijacked several planes and managed to demolish the Twin Towers. It caused the deaths of approximately three thousand civilians. The ensuing 'War on Terrorism' launched by the United States lasted many years, and it evolved into the SI War that you are familiar with," he explained in an emotionless tone. He seemed as though he was unaffected by the events… or at least, if you did not know him. Instead of the usual purple shirt and tie he normally wore, he wore deep brown.

            "They also attacked the Pentagon," Lili added. "An entire wing was destroyed, and several hundred members of the military were killed," she added.

            Boone watched her carefully. '_Is it just me, or are her hands shaking?'_ he wondered before speaking. "A fourth plane was hijacked as well, presumed to be targeting the White House. The passengers managed to overthrow the terrorists, but the plane crashed in Pennsylvania. No one on the plane survived, but the heroism they demonstrated may have saved thousands of people.

            Da'an inclined his head slightly. "I see. Do memorials like the one that wee are about to attend happen every year?" he asked.

            "Yes, they do," Sandoval replied. "People feel the need to remember the events of that day. Most people spend today feeling empathy to those who lost family and friends in the events. Others wonder what life would be like if 9-11 had never happened. Everyone I know at least remembers where they were and what they were doing when they found out about it."

            "Where were you when it happened, Commander?" Da'an asked. His voice had remained quiet throughout the conversation.

            Boone closed his eyes. "I was at school in media studies class. We got to watch the all-day news channels sometimes, as a practical application of what we were learning. When that came on, everyone was shocked. I felt so confused. I wondered, 'who would do this? Why would anyone kill so many people?' I was worried about my Aunt Jane, who worked a block from the Trade Centre. As it turned out, she had been caught in traffic." Boone stopped and smiled. "When we talked to her for the first time afterwards, she commented that while she had been mad about sitting in traffic, that the first tower had been hit. She made it a joke that New York traffic saved her life. There were announcements on the PA system at school, and eventually they let us go home early. I just sat with my parents and cried when I got home." He paused and took a deep breath. "What about you, Lili? Where were you?"

            Lili didn't answer for a moment. "I had come home from school sick. My brother and my mom had the flu, and I had caught it. So when I got home, I saw them watching the television, where one of the twin towers had smoke coming from it. It was around nine am, and the first tower had just been hit. I didn't know that, of course, and I asked, "What movie are you watching?" but my mother shook her head and told me to sit down. We watched the news and saw as the second tower got hit. I even saw the second tower go down; it was scary. All the glass and the dust flying around…" her voice trailed off as she took a breath.

"Next was the Pentagon. My father was in the military, and he was supposed to have an important meeting there. I didn't know what wing, but I knew that he was there. When it was hit, my mother burst into tears. I cried for a little while too, but I was mostly trying to tell her that it would be okay, that he was alive. I remember hating myself because the last words that I had told him were "I hate you." I thought that he had died and that I could never forgive myself for not being a good enough daughter for him."

She paused for a moment. "I've never told anyone that before… Andy didn't react well to the optimistic view that I was giving Mom, but he told that Dad would be fine too. She passed out when that Admiral came to the door. He came to tell us that he had hurt his leg, but that he was safe in a military hospital. Andy and I sat and talked with Mom about how lucky we are to be Americans, and what patriotism meant. I learned a lot that day, more than I had ever learned in one day before that."  She shook those thoughts out of her head. "Well, Sandoval, what's your story?" she asked, trying to focus on piloting.

Sandoval's voice came out as little more than a whisper. "I was there."

Boone turned around to look at Sandoval. "You were there? That must have been horrible for you," he said with sympathy.

Sandoval nodded, trying to repress the memory intrusion that he got every time he thought about that day. As usual, it didn't work. "It was. I was going on a tour of the World Trade Centre that day with my family; that was the day I lost my parents. Just about when the tour was going to start, we saw the first plane hit the first tower. Of course, there was pandemonium as they evacuated the towers, and I lost track of my family. I watched from six blocks away as the second plane hit. I didn't move from that spot until the towers started to come down. I ran as fast as I could – faster than I knew was possible. I have scars all over my back from small shards of glass going through my t-shirt, and I remember being choked by the cloud of dust. I took shelter in a telephone booth with two perfect strangers, whose names I never learned. Fire fighters came and gave us water, and surgical masks, and then they took us away from there. They made me stay in a hospital for a week, trying to find out where my family was. First, they said that there was too much rubble to tell, then they were called 'displaced persons', then they came and told me that they were probably dead. I was put in a group home and given counselling."

He halted briefly. "I always go to the memorial services, and put these at the memorial circle," he said, holding up five flags. "They are for my mother, my father, my two aunts, and my uncle. They are the flag of the Caya Islands, my homeland. They didn't have their US citizenship yet," he explained, and then stopped abruptly.

The silence was a tangible entity for a few minutes. "Preparing to land," Lili said, breaking the spell that had been woven over them all by one another's stories. Everyone looked out of the shuttle's front window, looking at the Memorial Circle that had been erected at Ground Zero. In the centre was a large ring that was about waist height, which had all the names of the people who died in the attacks engraved into it. Lili landed the shuttle perfectly, and then departed the shuttle after Da'an, Boone, and Sandoval. They all went up to the podium, where Da'an was to give a speech during the memorial.

There were many pipe bands playing, and Da'an noticed many humans crying in the crowd, especially when the bell was rang to commemorate the various times the events and the playing of Amazing Grace by a lone piper. After the names were read (and after Lili had gotten very misty), Da'an was called to the podium to speak. He paused and looked at everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen… I have no speech prepared for this most memorable occasion. It was not until I spoke with the humans I work closest to on the way to this ceremony that I truly understood why so many people have gathered here today. Among my people, we do not mourn our dead as you do, nor can any Companion harm another. Those facts left me incapable of comprehending the enormity of such an occasion. Now that I hold a small fraction of understanding, I send my sympathy to everyone who lost someone on September 11, 2001. I know that I can never understand this as all of you can, but I hope that all those who perished found peace, and all those who survived have grown closer and learned to cherish each moment. Thank you," he finished quietly, stepping away from the podium. The ceremony finished and people stepped toward the memorial, placing flags, flowers, and personal mementoes in small holders next to the names of those who died. There were flowers, white roses and carnations, being handed out. 

"Da'an, may I be excused to place the flags with my family's names?" Sandoval asked respectfully, gesturing at the flags he carried.

"I would like to accompany you, Agent Sandoval," Da'an replied.

Although confused by the request, Sandoval agreed, leading him to the spot where the five names lay, embossed in gold.

Adrian Sandoval Benita Sandoval Juan Sandoval Rosetta Sandoval Tanya Sandoval 

            Sandoval paused, remembering his parents and relatives. "They were always so happy to do things as a family. I think that they would have been happy to at least be together when they died," he said to no one in particular. He placed a flag next to each name, saying a silent prayer to each member of the family as did so. He stepped back, letting Da'an view the shrine unobstructed.

 Somewhere along the way, without Sandoval's knowledge, Da'an had acquired five white roses. He placed one with each of the flags, and then hissed something in Eunoian. "We are required to be back to the Embassy in ten minutes," he reminded the Asian Implant, who was looking at him in a mixture of respect and puzzlement.

Sandoval blinked, then nodded. "Of course, Da'an," he replied, leading him back to the shuttle. Before they got there, he couldn't help but ask, "What did you say when you were putting the flowers beside their names?" 

Da'an regarded him carefully. "It was what your people would call a prayer… for your family to be together in the Void, so they could be happy." The conversation was halted as they reached the shuttle where Lili and Boone were waiting. "I wish for all of you to take the remainder of the day off when we return to Washington so that you may be with family or friends. _None _of you will be found working," he emphasised, looking at Sandoval. 

A quiet round of agreement and thanks washed through the shuttle, then silence fell over them all again. As the shuttle went into interdimensional, Sandoval's only thought was: _'He isn't even from our planet, and yet he respects our culture and beliefs…. Maybe there is a chance for unity after all…'_

A/N: During the fic, I mentioned that 9-11 started the SI War. I don't know if that's true, but it was the only way to tie things into the show. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I know that I enjoyed writing it (I cried, in fact. It got rather emotional for me). Please people, remember that tolerance of differences is the only true way to unity. Peace to all. Please review.


End file.
